


Do You Wanna Be A Friend Of Mine?

by OneBlueOfAWorld



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Father figure 76, I was just listening to Green Day and this happened, Might have triggering content please read at your own risk, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueOfAWorld/pseuds/OneBlueOfAWorld
Summary: Father Figure!Soldier: 76 x Suicidal!ReaderReader is also female.In a moment of despair, you clutch a tube of pills in the hopes of ending it all. But someone knocks on the door just in time to save you from your own demons.Inspired by Amy - Green Day





	

The sound of your gun hitting the opposite wall echoed through the room. As it fell down onto the floor with a loud thud, you threw yourself at your bed.

  
You angrily pulled your shirt from your head and threw it on the ground, leaving you in your black bra and shorts. You rubbed your eyes, thinking it would help you focus on the present. Seeing it didn't help much you pulled your sneakers and socks out and they joined your shirt on the ground.

  
That was when sky started to cry their eyes out.

  
You had just came back from a mission that you had nearly died in, just because you were spacing out, something you had gained through the last month. Dark thoughts consuming your mind, you hadn't seen a rocket coming down your way. You were saved by a large body pushing you out of the harm's way and landing on top of you.

  
"What do you think you are doing, soldier? Get a hold of yourself immediately!" Soldier: 76 had shouted at you angrily.

  
You clenched your fist on where your heart was supposed to be at the memory. _"I let him down."_ you thought. _"I let the person that I look up the most down... I am such a failure."_

  
Your thoughts were consuming you once again and you snatched your cellphone and earbuds to stop the voices. Turning the volume up, you pressed shuffle.

  
**_"Is your heart singing out of tune? Are your eyes just singing the blues?"_ **

  
Seeing the music didn't help stop your racing thoughts, you raised the volume higher.

  
_**"Dirty records from another time, some blood stains on your shoes."** _

  
You clutched your head in both of your hands tightly and when that didn't help either, you got up from your bed and ran to your bathroom, locking the door behind you.

  
_**"No one really knows about your soul and I barely really know your name."** _

  
You slided down the bathroom wall as tears started streaming down your face. What was the purpose of your life? When will you stop being an emotional wreck? Why were you such a failure?

  
_**"Burning rhythms and posting lies and a bunch of fools drown in shame."** _

  
Your blurry and teary eyes looked up at the open cabinet above the sink, seeing a little box on the top shelf. You clutched your head again and shook your head as if saying no.

  
_**"Amy don't you go. I want you around. Singing woah please don't go. Do you wanna be a friend of mine?"** _

  
Your mind couldn't even process clearly when you reached for the box and pulled out a little tube of pills. Anti-depressants. Only if you had the energy to get up and get some alcohol from your mini-fridge.

  
_**"Did you tattoo a lucky charm to keep you out of harms way?"** _

  
You suddenly stopped crying. Like you were in a trance. From outside you looked like statue. From inside, you were thinking about downing the pills right there. It would have been so easy to just end it all.

  
_**"Warding off all evil signs but never really kept you safe."** _

  
You heard muffled knocking sounds from your bedroom, thinking whoever was there was knocking pretty hard if you could hear it through your earbuds.

  
_**"Now you're too young for the golden age 'cause the record bin's been replaced."** _

  
You forced yourself to get up and unlock the door. Not even bothering to put your shirt back on, you went for the door.

 

_**"27 gone without a trace and you walked away from your drink."** _

  
You froze on your spot when you saw the person behind your bedroom door. Soldier: 76 stood there with his visor burning into your soul. You immediately moved your gaze down. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

  
_**"Amy don't you go. I want you around. Singing woah please don't go. Do you wanna be a friend of mine?"** _

  
He was probably here to give you a second lecture about how stupid you were. You thought you deserved it. But how were you gonna look at him in the face after this?

  
_**"Do you wanna be a friend of..."** _

  
"[Y/L/N]?" the man's gruff voice took you out of your thoughts and you raised your gaze to his chest. "Yes, sir?" you asked. He sighed and said "Can I come in, soldier?" You looked at his face for a second then opened the door wider to let the man in.

  
_**"Amy please don't go."** _

  
The two of you sat down on your bed and you removed your earbuds, though because of the high volume, the sound managed to reach to the both of you.

  
_**"Amy please don't go."** _

  
You inhaled deeply and thought that it would be better if you talked first before he lectured you. "Sir I am sorry for my lack of concentration today. I know I was being an idiot but I promise you it won't happen again." you said in one breath and clenched your fists, ready for him to tell you how disappointed he was.

 

_**"Is your heart singing out of tune? Are your eyes just singing the blues?"** _

  
Soldier: 76 turned to you and said "No, do not apologise. I am the one who overreacted. I've been observing you for sometime, soldier. And I can see that you are going through something that I don't quite understand." You looked up at him, surprised.

  
_**"Dirty records from another time. Some blood stains on your shoes."** _

  
"I know I'm not good at showing affection but [Y/N]... whatever it is..." he seemed like he was struggling to say whatever he wanted to say.

  
_**"May I have this last dance by chance if we should meet?"** _

  
You didn't even know what to feel. The man was known for not showing emotion other than anger and annoyance. The way he tried to force words out of his mouth strangely warmed your heart.

 

_**"Can you write me a lullaby? So we can sing you to sleep."** _

  
He finally placed his hand on your shoulder and said "...I'm here for you, kid."

  
_**"Amy don't you go. I want you around. Singing woah please don't go. Do you wanna be a friend of mine?"** _

  
Your eyes teared up once more as the person you saw like a father squeezed you shoulder. You started wailing and desperatly tried to wipe away the tears to the sound of rain falling and the song that still played on your phone.

  
_**"Do you wanna be a friend of mine?"** _

  
"76." you managed to say between your sobs and Soldier grasped your hands, engulfing you in a warm hug.

  
_**"Do you wanna be a friend of mine?"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I was just listening to some music on shuffle and this song come up. I don't know why but I made this scenario up while listening to it...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (:


End file.
